


Harry Potter in a crop top

by andx06s



Series: Boys in crop tops [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Drarry, Feminine Harry, Feminine Harry Potter, Harry in a Crop Top, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, M/M, One Shot, Slut Harry, Teasing, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andx06s/pseuds/andx06s
Summary: Harry Potter loves teasing Draco Malfoy with his crop top, and Draco likes it despite denying it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm studying for my finals and I wanted to relax for a bit and decided to write this short story. Enjoy!

Draco Malfoy’s mouth was watering. He was sitting in the Great Hall and he could not believe what he was seeing: Harry Potter was wearing a crop top. He knew the Gryffindor would follow the new trend. It suited him so well… It left part of his torso for everyone to see, his abs showing; the perks of being a Seeker, Draco thought. A trail of black hair travelling down to his crotch. Draco would love to lick that trail until he reached Harry Potter’s pen… What was he thinking!? He was straight! And he had a girlfriend. Besides, he had no chances: if rumours were true, he had been with half the male population of their school _and_ he was dating the gorgeous Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory.

The boy was walking down the main corridor, seducing everyone. Oh, the bastard knew how to do that. He swayed his hips, mesmerising every boy (and girl) in the room. The bastard smiled, a lollipop against his lips. He then moved his tongue around the lollipop, and everyone knew what Harry Potter had in his head in that moment.

Draco realized that Harry was staring at him and he was coming closer. He could not believe it. The boy smiled at him, “Hi, Draco,” he said. Draco could feel everyone staring at them. Without a word, Harry Potter sat on his lap and moved a bit, feeling Draco’s groin harden. Draco blushed and Harry giggled, knowing that he was the reason behind the blond’s reaction.

“Potter! Wh- what are you doing?”

“Oh, just enjoying you,” he said while he put his hands on Draco’s shoulders.

Draco could not believe what was happening, “Potter, this is not appropriate and I’m straight, for Merlin’s sake!” In that moment Harry moved closer to Draco. Since he was sitting on him, Draco’s face was now closer to the border between the crop top and Harry’s edible flesh.

“Yeah, they all say that.” Harry laughed.

“This is not funny! Stop it! Besides, you have a boyfriend.”

“Do I? Who is it?”

“I don’t know, Potter, fucking Cedric Diggory, perhaps?”

“Oh, yes, that one. We’re not boyfriends anymore. Wanna know why?”

Draco shrugged.

Harry pulled his lollipop from his mouth and moved until his lips were touching Draco’s right ear, “The other day we were having sex, as usual, and he got angry because I moaned _Draco_. He didn’t like that.”

Draco blushed even more know. Okay, maybe he liked Harry Potter. He placed his hands on the hem of Harry’s shorts. He didn’t touch his skin, he did not have permission, but he longed for that moment.

Harry sighed and got off Draco’s lap, “Anyways, thought you might have been interested. If you want anything, I’ll be in the library, I have things to do. Bye, Draco,” he said, finishing the sentence with a wink.

The boy left as he had come, with everyone’s attention and hips swaying. Draco looked down on the table while he blushed. He then turned around and saw that Pott- _Harry_ wasn’t there anymore. He shouldn’t let the chance pass, so he just stood up and ran across the Great Hall to find Harry. He needed to kiss the crop top boy.


End file.
